


feel me more

by captivefairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Explicit Smut, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, power bottom jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivefairy/pseuds/captivefairy
Summary: sometimes jihoon loves riling his partner to the point of making him lose control.





	feel me more

**Author's Note:**

> as promised.

Placing his hands on Seongwoo’s chest, Jihoon slowly sat himself down on his lover’s lap, the thick cock entering his stretched hole and sliding hotly against his inner walls.

“Jihoonie…” Seongwoo breathed out reverently beneath him. His hands were on Jihoon’s trembling thighs, feeling the muscles flex under his palm. His vision was covered in darkness held by the blindfold over his eyes. Jihoon thought it would be a fun experience, further intensifying the amazing feeling of Seongwoo burying his cock into Jihoon until the very hilt. He gasped when he was entirely sheathed inside the snug channel, gut clenching as he listened to the soft pants above him and the  _ squelch _ of his lubed cock moving in and out. Breath turning shallow, Seongwoo bit his lips and resisted the urge to frantically thrust his hips up. 

“Shhh, hyung…I’ve got you.” Jihoon whispered, seeming to know exactly what Seongwoo needed as he moved faster, hips rolling and grinding with ease. Throwing his head back, Jihoon let himself be lost in the pleasure of Seongwoo’s cock throbbing inside him, taking full control as he raised his hips up until the very tip was in before he sank back down in one motion.

Moaning low and loud, Seongwoo clenched his hands on Jihoon’s hips. He wanted to see Jihoon’s face as he rode him, watch his dick slide in and out of Jihoon’s pink hole. It was unfair that he was robbed such an arousing sight but Seongwoo couldn’t refuse the pleading (adorable) look on Jihoon’s face when he requested this.

Noticing the aroused flush on Seongwoo’s face, Jihoon smirked and bounced with vigour on his lap. His ass slapped noisily against Seongwoo's thighs, feeling the burn starting to sink in to his muscles. With only the thought of pleasuring the older male until he lost all control, Jihoon leaned down to whisper against his lover’s lips, “Feel me more, Seongwoo hyung.” 

"Ji-Jihoon!" A moan was ripped from Seongwoo's throat, hands clenching and unclenching on Jihoon's thighs. Jihoon kissed him, tight lipped, not allowing Seongwoo's tongue entry no matter how many times he nipped at his lips. It was fun, teasing his lover like this and Jihoon would have gone on longer had Seongwoo's hips not suddenly thrust into him, cock prodding his prostate with alarming accuracy. Gasping, Jihoon had no choice but to allow the slick appendage entrance into his mouth.

_ The smart bastard _ . Jihoon thought with a mental grin. He allowed Seongwoo the chance to explore freely, tasting and licking him, before Jihoon was pushing back with his own. They began a battle of dominance between their mouths. It was so wet, saliva dripping down the corners and Jihoon pulled away, licked his swollen lips for a second, before diving back in. 

Seongwoo seemed to want to say something between their kisses but Jihoon didn't give him the chance. He plunged his own tongue into Seongwoo's mouth while his hips just lazily ground down on his cock, enjoying the hardness and warmth in him. He heard what sounded like "I can't...anymore" and Jihoon should have known what that meant but he was too busy kissing to notice the grip on his hips tightening. 

Then the bed creaked. Seongwoo snapped his hips up and Jihoon jolted back with a surprised moan. "Hey, w-wait—" But Seongwoo forced Jihoon to stay in place, hips continuing to pound fiercely under him, faster and faster, until Jihoon was squeezing his eyes shut from the intense pleasure filling him. His insides spasmed and clenched when Seongwoo found his prostate and began abusing it. It was too good, Jihoon allowing Seongwoo to get in deeper, fucking his insides open with this cock.

Jihoon grabbed the headboard and held on as Seongwoo's hips smacked repeatedly underneath him, his length creating more and more friction within Jihoon and causing his mind to go blank with ecstasy. Their moans were now accompanied by the steady sound of skins slapping, the bed groaning and headboard banging against the wall. 

"Fuck, yes. Hyung, give it to me, uh— ah!— good!" 

"Jihoon, feels so... _ nghh _ , i-it's too intense." 

Jihoon almost forgot that Seongwoo was blindfolded when he looked down and found that he couldn't see his eyes. Growing irritated, Jihoon reached down to rip it away, getting a good look at Seongwoo's flushed and aroused face and finally felt the pressure within him tighten and then unravel like a blast of fireworks. He tensed all over, ass clenching down on Seongwoo as he came on their fronts, a cry falling from his lips involuntarily. Seongwoo wasn't too far behind, his eyes now able to see his length disappearing into Jihoon, feeling his lover's muscles constrict and tighten around his cock before Seongwoo was spilling inside the younger male. 

He released a drawn out moan, hips still thrusting as cum after cum shot deep into Jihoon's body, coating his insides sticky. Jihoon hunched over him, eyes closed and panting harshly, his quivering thighs still caging Seongwoo's hips. When he opened them, Jihoon took in the wrecked state Seongwoo was in and smirked triumphantly. 

"One more round, Seongwoo hyung?" 

**Author's Note:**

> power bottom jihoon is the shit


End file.
